courageous
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: AU. Set in the early 30's. Sam is a working man trying to balance losing his job and a growing family. What will he have to do to provide for his family?
1. Chapter 1

Courageous

AU. Set in the early 30's. sam is a working man trying to balance losing his job and a growing family.

Sam took numbed steps, the cold got him in places he didn't know could get, he made his way home, his coat up to his face. He couldn't imagine how he would tell Andy what had happened. He only had his mind in one thing right now: Getting warm, he then remembered they were almost out of coal, which only meant freezing to death.

As he opened the door, he instantly felt the heat warming him up, the first to welcome him home was little AJ who ran as fast as her chubby legs would let her, after all she was only a year and a half. He picked her up and moved to one of the two bedrooms the house had.

Andy. His beautiful wife sat on a wooden rocker trying to get the 5 month old baby in her arms to sleep. He leaned to kiss her and then asked where the boys were, she had sent them down to the bakery.

Milo was a big old soul in a child's body, he tried to do all he could to help his parents, but at 8 there was only so much he could do, then you had Charlie, whose innocence and constant joy lighted up the house, Sam only feared the day when they would just stop being only little kids and were forced out of their innocence.

A slaming on the door brought him back from his thoughts, Milo and Charlie had returned, the eldest held a bag of bread and balanced in with difficulty over his shoulder, while the four year old, got a grip on a smaller brown bag. Sam took the bag from Milo and placed it on the table, Charlie then showed his father what mr. cook had given them. 3 pieces of chocolate creamed sweets, cortesy of the bakery. There were only three and there were 6 people in the Swarek family, nevertheless, Sam appreciated the gesture.

Once they were seated they ate dinner in silence, it was as if Andy knew what was going on but didn't want to bring it up when the kids were present. Andy gave the remining glass of milk to Sam, who glanced at Milo who had splitted his between his little brother and sister, he gave half to the boy and managed to swallow the food the best he could.

They had agreed to save the sweets for morning so everyone went to bed, mouthwatering. One of the bedrooms in which the boys and little AJ slept in had one queen size so called bed and a small crib which Sam had remodeled so AJ could use it for at least a couple more years. The other bedroom contained a single, enough to fit both Andy and Sam and small crib rested next to it.

Once the kids were surely sleeping Sam braced himself for what was about to come, it killed him to tell his wife that the factory had been shut down for the bad economy, and he thought the US got it rough, well Canada was no exception to hardships that was for sure. _Take a deep breath and just let it out Sam! You are a man!_

But it wouldn't be so easy, it couldn't be so easy "Andy" He said reaching to touch her face "We need to talk"

**Hello! So I just heard to the song "Yesterday's men" by Celtic Thunder and this popped into my mind, I realize is completely different. Hope you like it! Please review! **

**The kids are from my other stories "Winter Cold, Broken Strings" **

**I don't own Rookie Blue**


	2. Chapter 2

Courageous

AU. Set in the early 30's. Sam is a working man trying to balance losing his job and a growing family.

Chapter 2:

Andy was just a regular girl. She didn't really expect a lot from people when she had been younger, that had been when she had first met Sarah, she had become friends with an older girl, perhaps in the necessity of a female role model since her mother had left. And then she had met Sam, there was no person in the world except maybe her friends and her father that she trusted, but Sam was it. She would place her life in his hands, and now 10 years and four kids later. She was more in love with him that she had ever been.

"What's wrong?" She asked. He still had her face cupped in his hands. But then he turned away. Was it her father? Traci? Or the boys?

"The factory" Sam said struggling "It's having financial problems"

"And who isn't Sam?" She said reassuringly "I mean we are all having it rough, I am just grateful you got that job"

"I got fired" Sam could see her face transform horrified. He had let her down. His family down. He was not a real man. He was just pretending to be one. "They said let off, but I know it's their fancy way of saying they kicked my ass to the street". He waited for her to say something. Anything.

"Mama" Charlie appeared in the room. His little face was red by the cold. "I'm cold" Sam looked at his wife as he glanced to Charlie to jump inside the bed. He cuddled the best he could against his parents. The night turned to morning and it felt the same for Sam.

"I'm going to go find some milk" Sam said putting on his boots and jacket "I still got some money".

"How much did they give you?" Andy asked playing with Charlie's hair. "Did they even paid you enough?"

"Not enough" Sam whispered "But how could they? I wasn't the only one fired"

"What are we going to do?" Andy asked kissing his cheek "winter is getting worse"

"I'll figure it out" Sam touched her cheek again "I promise"

"Dad?" Milo stood behind Sam. He wondered how much his young son had heard. "Can I come with you?" Sam glanced at his wife who nodded slowly. The boy had grabbed a rope and tied it around his dog's neck. Sam was grateful his dog was a Husky or he would have a very sick dog at the moment. The boys left the house and merged themselves in the waves of people that were already in their usual activities.

"Sammy boy!" Mr. Cook caught up with them as they passed the bakery "How are you?"

"Hey" Sam said rubbing his hands together to get them warmed up "Thank you so much for the sweets sir"

"Of Course my boy" Mr. Cook said giving Milo a big smile "I'm assuming they were good?"

"We haven't had them yet" Milo said "We need milk"

"Ohh I see now" the baker said "Well I won't keep you any longer" He gave Sam an inquiring look.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go ahead and give Bass a walk?" Milo understood the moment was for him to disappear. Sam waited for the boy to be far enough to turn to his friends.

"I heard about the factory" Mr. Cook said sadly a hand on Sam's shoulder "I am very sorry"

"Well you know" Sam shrugged "It's been pretty hard this last couple months, I figured it was only a matter of time"

"You need anything" the man told him sweetly "you tell me, I wish I could offer you a job, lord I wish I could offer all of you boys a job"

"That's all right" Sam said thankfully smiling "I will figure out something, still got a bit of money saved up from last Christmas"

"Well, my offer still stands, you send those little boys and I will see if I have something else I can give you" Cook said "I mean it Sammy". Sam knew how much he meant it. He was a friend of Andy's dad and was always there to help those in need no matter who they were.

"Dad?" Milo asked once they had seated down to rest. The ground wasn't the best place to sit, but it was good as any "I didn't mean to hear"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked his son. The sadness in his face told him what it was. "How much did you hear?"

Milo shrugged "I can work you know" He said. Sam's heart jumped from his chest.

"Don't worry, I will figure something out" He ruffled the kid's hair "and besides I need you to take care of mom and your little brothers and sister"

"What are we going to do?" Milo asked leaning his head on his father's shoulder. Sam patted the back on Bass's ear. Yes indeed what were they supposed to do?


End file.
